


【朱白】漩涡逃逸

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *孤独灯塔 姐妹篇*总裁居X人鱼北*七雕搭桥活动文，详情见tag





	【朱白】漩涡逃逸

0.

就像是堆砌起来的蓝色染料洒进了透明的清水里，稍微混搅几番就被稀释成了浪漫的海蓝色，慢慢汇聚在一起，构成了如今的汪洋大海。

总是带了点童话色彩的，白宇就生活在被水包围着的世界里。

1.

人鱼极少。

因此十分珍贵。

他从出生起就没有见过其他的任何一只人鱼，身边都是些其他的物种，不像他拥有人类的半身，而只是纯粹传统的鱼类，划动着鱼鳍，推开一圈圈的水纹。

人鱼生来单纯，人类社会的喧嚣繁杂与污秽与他们相距遥远，白宇原本不知道这些脏东西，直到某天他亲眼看见在辽阔的深蓝色海域里抓捕人鱼的航船，才意识到危险的来临，慌忙地摆动银白色的尾巴扎向更深的海底，逃离海面上轮船尾桨搅出来的层叠漩涡。

2.

白宇没有想过自己会遇到朱一龙。

他永远不会忘记那天的情景。

刚刚下过庞大的暴雨，厚重的乌云翻滚着带着滚滚雷声的嚎叫吞噬了整片蔚蓝色的天空，他极怕雷声，于是就将自己沉沉地埋在海的很深处，让没有光照亮的黑暗渐渐包围了自己，直到听不见任何一声惊雷。

待到白宇再次露出水面来，一眼就看见了暴雨过后初露云层的阳光，他本打算寻块礁石或者游向最近的海岸，好好地享受阳光，就看见远处那块巨大的礁石上躺着一个浑身湿透的人类。

白宇做了极大的心理准备，确保那人陷入昏迷才一点一点，尽量轻柔地搅动海水，靠近那块石头。

3.

即使是公认最美的物种在看清楚那昏迷着的人的时候也惊讶了一下。白宇没有见过其他的人鱼，仅有的对人类的印象停留在凶残的捕鱼船上那几张狰狞的脸，眼前的男人仿佛是超脱了一切凡尘，让小人鱼看的入了迷。

他为了方便自己的行动幻化出了双腿，却因为长久不练习走路，抱起朱一龙的时候踉跄了几下，颤抖着缓缓走向这座小的可怜的岛屿上唯一的灯塔。

4.

他救了一个人类。

甚至鬼迷心窍地在发情期即将到来的时候昏昏沉沉地靠近了那座灯塔。

人鱼体内那个特殊的小小腔口为朱一龙打开的时候，他反倒没有惊慌，坦然地向那人全部展开了自己的身体，任由那对人鱼来说略有些滚烫的阴茎挤开那柔软的瓣膜，闯进他最隐秘却又最甜美的地方，身体不由自主地屈服在那人的动作之下，躯体不受控制般地吐出越来越多的透明清液，将人鱼的甬道润滑到更加顺利，急切又热烈地蠕动着吞吃闯进身体里的东西。

白宇可以感受到朱一龙的那东西紧紧贴合着深埋在他体内，带着灼热的温度和细微的跳动，挤压碾压着内里娇柔的软肉，联合着稀稀拉拉的水声，白宇因为受到过多的快感和刺激而无意识敲打着身下礁石的尾巴，使得这场看似荒谬的交媾变得更加荒诞无比。

穴口处的银白色鳞片早就失去了它存在的意义，仿佛抛弃了坚硬的外壳，心甘情愿地张开到了极致，露出了随着动作的不停摩擦而糟蹋的猩红的柔嫩小口，一吞一吐的接纳朱一龙的性器。

内部的血肉蠕动着贴合密切感受着柱状物体上跳动的幅度，热情又急切地叫嚣着，拼命地将那东西吞进更深更火热的内部，吞进自己可以孕育出生命来的内腔，吞进自己全身的血肉里去。

常年埋在海水的包裹之下不见光的雪白手臂死死环紧了朱一龙的脖子，耳边似乎听不见远处海浪拍打礁石的声音，听不见来自更加遥远的海洋深处传来的鲸鸣声，只有他自己越来越婉转腻人的呻吟，盘旋在耳畔，混合着两个人身下随着抽插的动作而带出来的黏腻水声，蒸腾着让白宇的脸颊染上了诱人的酡红色。

自己的那根小巧秀气的东西被正在自己身上动作的男人腾出一只手来握住，开始缓慢却又用力的揉搓，手指沿着蔓延的凸起血管，一点点地滑下来，滑落至他那两颗东西旁边，轻轻地揉捏。等到白宇的呻吟更加黏腻的时候才离开那里。

朱一龙的动作其实很温柔，但是却又隐藏了滔天的饱满情感，他两指环成环状，恰巧卡住了他肿大的头部，逐渐看着整个柱体都被憋出了深红色。前端只能够溢出一点点透明的顺滑清液，从最高端的位置流下来，堆积成了极其淫靡的画面。前端更加涨大，配合着身下颤抖着翕合着的鳞片，完全暴露出来内里的绝美滋味。

胸前的两点红色也被照顾了个周到。人鱼的乳头似乎比人类更为敏感，朱一龙只是伸出舌头轻轻舔了一小口，就听见了小人鱼在自己耳边倒吸气的短促惊呼。白宇很瘦，为数不多的几两肉似乎都集中在了这两个地方，朱一龙将手覆上去，可以拢起一点点弧度，尖端是因为快感的叠加而高高翘起的嫩红色乳尖。

朱一龙用手指夹住其中的一颗，稍微用了点力气掐了一下，就看见这小巧可爱的东西一瞬间变成了烂熟的深红色，在偏白的肌肤上突兀地像是凛冬雪地里盛开的红梅，临霜欺雪地傲然挺立。柔软的舌头试探性地伸出口腔，嘴唇慢慢地包裹住挺立的乳尖，牙齿随着身下抽插的动作轻柔地配合着啃咬，逼得小人鱼发出了颇为黏腻的呻吟。

白宇从没想过自己会这么敏感，因为发情期而有点昏昏沉沉的，眼前只能微微聚焦到在自己身上勤奋耕耘的男人，他努力地熬过汹涌而来的快感，昂起脑袋贴紧了朱一龙的耳廓，几乎是用气音软软地叹息：“哥哥……小白好喜欢你…”

当朱一龙冲破自己为他张开的内腔口，感受到一股一股的液体灌进去的时候，白宇也只是很乖地小声啜泣着承受，然后在那人的柔声细语中闭紧了内腔，不让一丝一滴的精液流出来。n

白宇好爱好爱朱一龙。

他愿意跟着他，冒着更大的风险进入到人类社会里去，离开赖以生存生他养他的辽阔大海，委曲求全地住进朱一龙特意为他准备的巨大鱼池里。

他几乎把自己变成了朱一龙驯养的一只家养宠物。

5.

他强硬着收起了本来血液里天生包含的野性基因，将自己所有的不成熟的一切都消化掉裹挟起来，扔到了不知名的角落里。

白宇只需要让自己知道。

他是朱一龙的人鱼。

究竟是要拥有多大的勇气和多深沉的爱意与迷恋，才能使得传闻中高贵无比的人鱼心甘情愿地对一个人类俯首称臣。

人鱼对时间没有类似于人类这般的敏感，他对于不断流逝的时光并不是很有感触，白宇不知道永远有多久一辈子有多长，但他唯一可以确定的是，等他离开朱一龙的那天，一定是那人亲自推开的他或者是世界终焉的到来。然后他需要做的，就是带着满身的伤痕回到海洋里去，用咸湿的海水刺痛自己的伤口，一点点地用疼痛来消磨人鱼漫长的生命。

6.

朱一龙是个很能给予白宇安全感的人。

他尽自己最大的能力为白宇打造了符合人鱼要求的池子。当那天朱一龙把适应不了人类社会而暂时失去幻化出双腿的银白色人鱼从鱼缸里抱到池子里的时候，小人鱼一下子挣脱脱离开了人类温热的怀抱，将自己一个劲地往池底钻。

这小小的池子不可能会比真正的海洋舒服，可这是朱一龙给他的，比任何一切其他因素都要重要。

白宇给自己的定位是朱一龙的宠物，尽管年轻的总裁无数次地在他耳边温柔强调过自己是他的爱人，人鱼依旧认死理儿的拐不过这个弯来。

安全感这个东西，总是很玄乎，就像是寒冷的冬夜里裹在身上厚重的羽绒棉花，夏天的高温中午里带来清凉的空调电器，让人不由自主地产生过多的依赖，当有一点点抽离地时候，该死的蝴蝶效应就会引发一大段的连锁反应。

白宇以为自己可以平静地接受这一天的，他觉得自己拥有可以在这段感情中全身而退的能力，可以将自己抽离出朱一龙为他打造的温软世界里，回到包容万物的海洋。

可是他惊讶地发现自己做不到。

白宇不得不承认。

他真的真的在用全身心地爱着这个人类。

跨越了种族，甚至跨越了人类高中生物课本上的生殖隔离，毫无保留地迷恋着朱一龙。

7.

白宇不太懂朱一龙所说的“应酬”是什么意思，小人鱼单纯地理解为“和他人吃饭”，用自己的尾巴尖儿轻轻拍了拍水面溅起一卷卷小小的水花，趴在池边，撑着上半个身子露出水面，软软地对朱一龙说上一句“哥哥早点回来”，然后仰头接受来自人类的一个吻。

结果那天半夜里，月光斜斜地洒在池水上，反射出来的光照亮了白宇惨白色的脸颊。

朱一龙身边有其他的人。

朱一龙不要他了。

他只不过是朱一龙饲养的一只宠物。

自以为是狂妄自大地还保留了点侥幸，以为人类真的对他还有别样的感情。

等到第二天朱一龙酒醒过来看见池子里的人鱼消失地无影无踪，他才后知后觉地意识到人鱼的心思究竟有多么细腻。

他几乎是立刻慌乱了起来，手足无措地驱车赶到海边。海风卷着的是大海深处的狂躁咸湿，是独有的海浪的潮水味，就这么迎面向朱一龙侵袭而来。

他就在这淡淡的海风里等了一个月。

可是依旧没有看见他心心念念的那一尾银白色的人鱼。

那一抹纯洁的银白彻底消失在他的眼前。

8.

朱一龙快要记不清自己有多少年岁月没有见到白宇了，也许是十年也许是二十年也许是更久，他却不会忘记他们初见的那天，他看见小人鱼的时候有多么惊艳。

海岸边的郊外别墅拥有很美丽的风景，朱一龙住在这里也有些年头了。每个清晨起床之后，他总是习惯性地走到门口推开沉重的门板，慢悠悠地踱步到海岸线旁，安静地看着蔚蓝色的大海。

是自己把他弄丢的，他已经不再奢求什么了。

尚未衰老的年轻人鱼还是看见了年迈的爱人。

白宇极小心地用那引得朱一龙魂牵梦萦的银白色尾巴划动海水，尽可能地去靠近自己日思夜想的人。

人类这种生物对时间真的好敏感啊。

自己还是一如当年，而时光早就在朱一龙的脸上雕刻出了深深浅浅的印记。

我想再看你最后一眼。

我的“爱人”。

9.

眼前突然划过一道刺眼的白色。

朱一龙微微歪了歪脑袋。

“小白？”

10.

海浪拍打着沙滩礁石，仿佛想要逃离深海危险可怖的漩涡，争先恐后地涌上岸。

因为我们有想见的人，有想守护的人；所以终有一天，我们会乘上属于自己的海浪。

百无禁忌，万夫莫敌，我超喜欢你。*

  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾是我的恶趣味。
> 
> *《超喜欢你》沈以诚


End file.
